1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal collar system, and, more particularly to an animal collar system including a receiver for the modification of animal behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stimulation devices are used for the modification of behavior of an animal. The stimulation device is often associated with a collar worn by the animal and is provided to improve the behavior of the animal. Some stimulation devices include twin electrodes that are positioned against the skin of an animal, which delivers an electrical stimulus to modify the behavior of the animal. The stimulus can also be in the form of a vibration, an audible tone or noise, or other sensory stimulation to gain the attention of the animal. The actual functioning of the collar system can be determined by activating the collar while on the animal, which may have an unintended consequence by applying a stimulus at an inappropriate time. Another way of testing the animal collar is to disassemble the animal collar and connect it to test equipment. This approach is normally not feasible due to the time required to disassemble the collar, which is often hermetically sealed to prevent the entrance of moisture. Further, the testing of the animal collar utilizing test equipment would be at a considerable expense for the equipment and require a level of expertise that may not be available to a dog owner.
What is needed in the art is a animal collar which can be easily and cost effectively tested for functionality.